


梦中人-12

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus





	梦中人-12

邓布利多是在格林德沃的房间醒过来的。

格林德沃带他回纽蒙迦德的记忆已经不清晰了，他只记得自己陷入了昏睡，而且这次没有任何纷乱的梦境来打扰他。

他让自己从床上爬起来，这才发现身上的衣服已经被换了新的。房间里充斥着格林德沃的味道，他花费了一会来整理思绪，包括之前在魔法部发生的所有事。信，被忒修斯拿走了；魔杖，他看着自己空无一物的双手，魔杖也没有了。

邓布利多刚要自嘲，房间的门就被打开了，熟悉的靴子踏了进来。

格林德沃。

邓布利多突然感到一丝紧张，毕竟他早就想好如何自己脱身了，但格林德沃的营救使他整个人都乱了。

他还做好了再也回不去他身边的打算。

“醒了？”格林德沃走到床边坐下，看上去对他关怀备至，“感觉还好吗？”

“是的，主人……我很好。”

“你眼袋处有乌青。”格林德沃打量着眼前人的面庞，“再睡一会吧。”

邓布利多点了点头，他想赶快逃离这里，“我回自己房间去……”

他作势就要起身，却被格林德沃按了回去，男人的嘴角扬起微笑：“你这次表现的很好，我的孩子。”

邓布利多觉得有些慌神，“什么？……”

他没认出你来不是好事吗？计划照常进行不是好事吗？

他在内心深处朝自己呐喊着——邓布利多，你还有什么不满意呢。

“……这是我应该做的。”他的手死死的拽着被角，心里的一部分却仿佛被堵住了，“当然，多亏主人您的搭救。”

“你是我忠诚的部下。”格林德沃抚上他的脸，“我怎么会抛下你呢。”

邓布利多看着那双充满深情的眼，他简直觉得格林德沃要爱上加拉哈德了。或许他对每个人都这样过，文达、克雷登斯、阿伯纳西……

这些你在来之前不都想到过吗？他又狠狠质问自己——这样就使你忍受不了了？

“因为我说过，我会永远追随……”

话音未落，格林德沃的唇便覆盖了上来，他们唇齿相依，渐渐从温柔的触碰转变为激烈地交缠；邓布利多又昏昏沉沉起来，他就这样没有防备的被放倒在床上，他的双腿渐渐打开，允许男人的膝盖插进腿间的缝隙。

他永远无法拒绝他。

“加拉哈德……”男人在他耳边呢喃，邓布利多光滑的身体逐渐显露出来，他的身体是滚烫的、战栗的；即是刚刚在被子里捂热的体温，也是对即将要发生事情的兴奋。

格林德沃半跪在床上，睁着他那绕有兴致的双眼，慢慢悠悠地解开他的皮带——那是一个极其性感的动作，邓布利多不自觉的吞咽起了口水，Merlin's Fattest Triangle Trousers（梅林最肥的三角裤），他感觉自己的下半身已经硬邦邦的了。

男人的阴茎从内裤中弹了出来，邓布利多觉得自己可以闻到空气中膻腥的味道，尤其是那饱满的冠状性龟头，上面还渗透出了透明的液体。

那剑拔弩张的性器竟直接凑到了邓布利多的嘴角，他的脑海里一下回荡出十八岁那年的光景。

就像当初他做过的那样，邓布利多把手撑在床上，格林德沃顺势倒下，看着男孩慢慢地含住了那东西的顶端。

邓布利多双颊通红，表情迷醉的为他的掌权者服务。因为一直低头，他错过了格林德沃凝望他的眼神。他只想着，格林德沃没认出来又能怎么样呢，如果总有一天他们要兵戎相见的，这样的日子就像是从指缝中偷出来的可贵了。

想着这些，邓布利多便吞咽地更加卖力了，还带着些一种破罐子破摔的坦然。他甚至一下子含到了底部那接近囊袋的位置。格林德沃就那样微微抬起头看着他，腹部的肌肉不由自主收缩着。

“好孩子，好孩子。”他将手轻轻地按在邓布利多的后脑勺上，随着男孩的起起伏伏而上上下下。阴茎上已经沾满了口水，快感一波一波地传递到敏感的神经上，他的腰开始挺动起来，不断在邓布利多嘴里抽插。

等到有了射精的欲望，格林德沃便把性器抽了出来，他掰过邓布利多的头使他趴在床上，等到他扒下那宽松的裤子时，他狠狠地在那雪白丰腴的臀瓣上掌掴了几下。

仿佛不解恨似的，格林德沃又强行使男孩的屁股撅起来，两条腿被迫张开，露出里面不轻易可见的入口。

男人闯了进来，他的侵入仍然具有很强的侵略性。邓布利多脆弱的腰肢似乎都要被格林德沃拧断了，他的头埋在柔软的枕头内，失控的低吟在唇间泄露。“叫出来。”掌权者命令他，“叫出来。”

邓布利多的股间流淌着一片淫乱的水泽，肩胛骨也一直被格林德沃压制着，他只能不断抬高自己的屁股雌伏的去迎合。

邓布利多觉得他的意识快要脱离自己了，“盖勒特，啊，盖勒特……”

他完全不知道自己叫出来了什么，而这样的喊叫使格林德沃突然加快了征伐的速度，黑魔王像是要把他钉在床上那样，马眼松懈，滚烫的精液直接浇灌在邓布利多的体内。

格林德沃看着身下人绷紧的身体，只要意识到怀中那个人是他差点错过的昔日恋人，欲望便高涨到如开闸的洪水。他终于可以无所顾忌，一遍一遍的抚摸那曼妙的腰线，充满色情意味的大腿，这具身体比邓布利多本身要瘦，要小，但那个人的眼神和反应确实真真切切的存在。

阿不思。

他的舌尖似乎马上要将这句呢喃吐露出口。

邓布利多虚脱一样歪倒在床上，那臀缝里正流出不少的白色精水。格林德沃抚摸着他汗津津的身体，颇为怜爱的吻了吻他的脚尖。

有点轻浮，有点欲念，总之那不是邓布利多想要的眼神。

但他还是扬起了笑脸，眼角的湿润让他看上去像头无害的小鹿。但他明明就是一只狮子，格林德沃不多言语。他只知道男孩轻轻地把腿抬高放在了格林德沃的肩头。

带着清纯又勾人的情欲，维护着他那早已摇摇欲坠的面具。

这场游戏还没结束，等筹码清空完，便该将军了。

tbc

老格：看你装到啥时候。


End file.
